pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaknel
Zaknel is an orange, worm-like desert creature and has many plants and trees growing on his back and even has a few swords. Zaknel is the guardian of the Kibapon's Memory in Patapon. Zaknel usually drops Level 1-3 Vegetables in Patapon 2, but Moor Morel (Hazy Shroom) and/or Guddorians are possible in higher levels. He and Dokaknel make up the "Kunel" Family. Zaknel reappears in Patapon 3 as a rare boss in the Bottomless Stomach Desert. Attacks. Body Slam Zaknel puts his head up straight, back straight up, and then slams his body on your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song will dodge this attack in both Patapon 1 and 2, but in Patapon 1, the PonPata won't be available the first time you play the level, so the ChakaChaka song will block the attack. This attack is telegraphed by his throat moving from the top to the bottom. Fire Breath Zaknel curls his body in a S, then breathes fire on your Patapons. This attack does minor-moderate damage. The DonDon song in Patapon 2 will avoid it, but in the original Patapon, the ChakaChaka or PonPata will have to do. This attack is telegraphed by his mouth opening and closing. Earthquake Zaknel lays on the ground and flails wildly creating a small tremble and rocks will wiggle around. This attack does moderate damage and takes almost 3 seconds for your patapons to get up. The ChakaChaka song will have to do in Patapon, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will avoid the attack altogether. It CAN be avoided in Patapon 1 if you are far enough away from Zaknel (PonPata when Hatapon is off screen). Worm Wheel Starting in Level 10, in Patapon 2, Zaknel will use Dokaknel's Worm Wheel. First, Zaknel moves his head, then Zaknel goes inside the ground, and spins toward your Patapons. This attack does moderate-major repeating damage and flings y our Patapons in the air. The DonDon or PonPata song can avoid this attack very easily. In Patapon 2, this attack won't do much damage to Hero Robopon IF he is at least a Gyabaan. Berserk In Patapon 3, Zaknel will be spinning in the air. That means it will go "Berserk". It is hard to defend this attack because ChakaChaka can't cover during this. It is recommended to you Taterazay with Energy Field 50% or Pingrek to heal your army when it runs away. Trivia *It could be said the Zaknel is a bit of a coward in Patapon 2, since it always runs away. *It is recommendable to use long-range units and a Kibapon/Yumipon Hero. *It's personality or appearance is similar to the crotalus ceraste (Sidewinder) for some reasons: 1:They both crawl in the desert. 2:They both are serpent-like creatures 3: They are both dangerous. *They are hard to damage, but can be frozen easily and very weak against sleep, so equip your Patapons with ice and sleep weapons. *It is mentioned by Gluttonous Buzzcrave, that he has a taste for Zaknels. Notice that since he said "Zaknels", this implies that Zaknels are a species that live and thrive throughout the desert, but in Patapon and Patapon 2, they are told to be part of the Kunel family. *You can actually break Zaknel/Dokaknel's horn on top its head if you damage it enough. *Zaknel is one of the few bosses that has appeared in every Patapon game. *The circle on Zaknel's head is probably his eye, because it will blink every so often. *Zaknel and Dokaknel can't eat or kill your Patapons in one shot, meaning it is recommended to bring a Tatepon Hero. *In Patapon 3, he sometimes jumps in the air in a cartwheel-like fashion when coming out of the ground. This means Zaknel has entered Berserk mode. *When he jumps in the air ( to show He's entered berserker mode) you wont be hurt by the impact when he lands. *When he blinks his eye (showing that his health is low), the other circles appears to dim. *It has 22 total eyes, each one with unique measures. Videos thumb|300px|left|Zaknel Battle. Category:Trivia Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Rare Boss